Kiss and Tell
by iloveromance
Summary: Reunited with Miranda after her trip to Italy, Lizzie finds it hard to keep her affection for Gordo a secret. (Movie: "The Lizzie McGuire Movie")


When the car slowed to a stop in the driveway, Lizzie felt a twinge of disappointment. Her amazing trip to Italy had officially come to an end. All she had left were her memories of her Roman holiday and they had to tide her over until she was no longer grounded. The first day of school couldn't start soon enough.

"Well, we're home!"

She feigned a smile at her dad and nodded. "So we are."

"Come on, let's get all of this stuff out of the car and into the house." Her mother said. "Because I know that I will not feel like doing it later!"

"That makes two of us." Her dad agreed.

Lizzy, Matt and her parents pulled their luggage out of the car and headed for the front door. Lizzy had to admit, it felt good to be home, but she was also slightly crestfallen. Never again would she see the Leaning Tower of Pisa or hear the crazy, beautiful language of the Italians. Well, not for a long time, unless it was on TV or in a movie. But nothing compared to the real thing.

Her dad stood at the front door and smiled. In his hand was a shiny object that Lizzy couldn't quite make out.

"What's that, Dad?"

"This…" He said, opening his palm "… is our return to civilization as we know it. Because this key-"

"Oh home on, honey!" Her mom interrupted. "Just open the door, all right? My arms are killing me!" She shifted her weight, trying to juggle the loads of bags that she was holding.

"But honey-"

"Sam, I mean it! Just open the door, all right?"

Reluctantly, he did as he was told and when all of their bags were in the foyer, Lizzie's eyes grew wide as her parents practically collapsed onto the hardwood floor.

"What's wrong with you two?" Matt asked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Lizzie said.

Her mother sighed. "Well, honey, your father and I are just exhausted from the trip. It was a long flight."

Lizzie couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Exhausted? But you slept nearly the whole way home on the plane!"

"Well, I know, but-."

The doorbell rang, startling them all. "Now who could be here at this hour?" Her mother asked.

"There's only one way to find out." Matt grinned mischievously as he opened the door. As soon as the mystery guest was revealed, Lizzie squealed with delight.

"Miranda!"

As the two girls hugged tightly, they squealed even louder, making Lizzy's parents and brother cringe.

"Oh my God, what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked.

"What do you think I've been doing? I've been waiting for you to come home!"

"But I never told you-."

Miranda shrugged. "I know. I just took my chances. I figured if I looked out the window enough times your car was bound to pull into the driveway sooner or later."

Lizzie's jaw dropped. "You mean you've been watching out the window this whole time?"

"Well, yeah. I missed you!"

Lizzie hugged her friend again. "I missed you too, Miranda! You have no idea!"

"Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you like Miranda, but Lizzie's father and I are exhausted."

Lizzy looked at her mom in disbelief. "Really? She can stay? Because I thought that you and Dad said that-."

"It's fine." Her dad said. He kissed her head, making her cringe with embarrassment. "Goodnight, honey."

"Goodnight? You're going to bed already?"

"Yes."

"How can you possibly be tired if you slept the whole way home on the plane?"

"Honey, sleep on a plane is purely done out of exhaustion." Her mother explained. "But now that we're in our own house I am looking forward to sleeping in our own bed. Don't be surprised if we sleep for three days!"

Matt's eyes lit up. "You mean it?"

Her parents glared at her crazy little brother.

"Just because we're asleep doesn't mean that we aren't going to keep an eye on you, young man! Now go upstirs and start unpacking! Your father and I will see you later!"

Matt shrugged. "Oh, all right." Clearly he was disappointed, but Lizzie knew better. He was definitely up to something. But before she could question him, the doorbell rang again.

"I'll get that." Matt announced. He bounded down the stairs and headed straight for the door. And when it was opened, Lizzie felt her heart do a crazy summersault in her chest.

"Oh… Gordo."

He smiled and leaned to kiss her but she stepped back. "Um, Miranda, look who's here!"

Gordo nodded in mutual understanding. "Oh, hey, Miranda. How was your trip?"

"It was… Oh who cares about my trip? What about your trip?"

"Our trip?"

"Um, yeah? To Italy?"

"Oh my gosh, Miranda, Italy is so beautiful, you wouldn't even believe it. The language, the scenery and the food is to die for!"

"No, I mean the _actual_ _trip_!" Miranda pressed.

"Oh right. Well, it was…"

"Come on you two, tell me everything and don't leave out a single detail!"

Lizzie took a deep breath. "Okay, but in my room. You know how my brother is!" She took Gordo and Miranda's hands and led them up the stairs to her room.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." She informed them.

"Sure."

"That's fine. Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back. And I'll do my best to see that we're not disturbed by Matt."

Miranda laughed. "What are you going to do, lock him the closet or something?"

"You know, that's not a bad idea."

Still laughing, Lizzie closed the door to her room and hurried downstairs to make some snacks. Minutes later she carried a tray of cheese and crackers and some soft drinks upstairs to her room, grateful that Matt was nowhere to be found.

"All right, now let's hear it." Miranda said. "And remember, I want every detail!"

Lizzie sat down on her bed next to Miranda and Gordo sat at her feet. She took a deep breath, trying to ignore her rapidly beating heart.

"Well, Kate was… Kate. That is until I was mistaken for Isabella."

Miranda's eyes widened. "Isabella? The pop singer?"

"Yeah. See, I met this guy named Pablo and-."

"Oh my God, you met an Italian guy?"

"Well, yeah. It was Italy after all!"

"Yeah, but-."

"Let her finish, Miranda."

Lizzie gave Gordo a grateful smile before continuing. "So I met him near the Trevi Fountain and he thought I was Isabella."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, and he convinced me to pretend to be Isabella."

Miranda gasped. "Oh my God!"

"But that's not all." Gordo said.

"When I got on stage, the real Isabella showed up and exposed Pablo as a fraud. Turns out that he can't really sing at all!"

"You're forgetting the best part, Lizzie!" Gordo continued.

Lizzie swallowed hard. Surely he didn't want her to tell Miranda-

"The singing?"

"Oh right, the singing!"

"What singing?"

"Oh my God, Miranda, I got to sing at the Colosseum in Rome in front of like a million people! First with Isabella and then all by myself!"

"God, she was amazing." Gordo sighed.

Lizzie turned to Gordo and smiled. She'd smiled at him often, but this smile was different. She knew that she would never look at him in the same way again. Because of Gordo, her whole life had changed. She never thought they'd be anything more than friends.

Miranda looked at Lizzie and then at Gordo. "Wait a minute. Something is going on here."

Lizzie blushed. "Going on? I have no idea what you mean!"

"I mean you two."

Gordo rose to his feet. "I think I'll let Lizzie tell you."

"Tell me what?"

He looked at Lizzie and smiled. "Is it okay if I call you tonight?"

"You call her every night!" Miranda said. "Why would you need permission to… Oh…. Oh!"

"What?"

This time it was Gordo who blushed. "I've gotta go. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Bye Gordo."

He leaned in for a quick kiss and then drew back, but the feeling lingered for much longer. When Gordo disappeared from sight, Lizzie was barely aware of Miranda's hand waving in front of her face.

"Lizzie?"

She snapped to attention. "Huh? What?"

"What exactly is going on between you and Gordo? I want details, all right? Leave nothing out!"

Lizzie sighed. "All right here goes…"

It was a story that she was more than happy to tell.

THE END


End file.
